Strong
by BlackAngelWings1010
Summary: "Look into my eyes and hear what I'm saying better than anything I could ever say." Is it so wrong, that you make me strong? Some humor. A take on imprinting. Oneshot


**"My hands,**  
**Your hands**  
**Tied up**  
**Like two ships,"** I hear from through the open window.

Some sort of window's to my right, and I glance through the freshly cleaned glass. Light beams through it, reflecting and my super senses smell the scent of window cleaner. I know immediately, the face I see, the eyes I meet- that they're mine. Her small, smooth looking hands belong in my large tanned rough ones.

**"Drifting**  
**Weightless.**  
**Waves try to break it.**  
**I'd do anything to save it.**  
**Why is it so hard to say it?" **my imprint sings, and I almost let the earth pull me down, until I realize gravity isn't holding me anymore. It's that gorgeous girl, with those chocolate brown irises surrounded by a sea of vanilla, holding up my sky, and moving the sun and the stars. My heart almost breaks at her beautiful voice. She's my reason for living.

Her voice makes me want to protect her, fight every vampire to their deathbed so that horrible species can't ever hurt a wavy chestnut hair on her head. She nods her head to the music, her hair flailing as if in a shampoo commercial, one of the headphones slipping out. Laughing through the music, she fumbles to put it back in her ear.

I chuckle.

**"My heart,**  
**Your heart**  
**Sit tight like book** **ends," **comes from her iPod.

Our hearts beat in sync with the beat.

**"Pages**  
**Between us**  
**Written with no end.**  
**So many words we're not saying.**  
**Don't wanna wait 'til it's gone.**  
**You make me strong."**

She sits on the bench, under the shade of a tree. I breathe in the music, understanding it finally.

**"I'm sorry if I say, "I need you."**  
**But I don't care,**  
**I'm not scared of love."**

I'm not scared to say, "I love you." right now, to that unknown girl with the song. I couldn't lie to her, not now, not ever. She makes me strong enough to fight vampires, really. Before, I was just fighting because I could, and I had to, and I wanted to get rid of their awful sickly sweet stench and ugly sparkles like diamonds embedded in their freaking skin.

Now, I know I have a different purpose. I want to make it a safe world for her, and all future children we may have. All of my doubt, about imprinting, suddenly goes away, as I see her sitting alone. One step closer... I bump into the clear window.

DAMN, I think, they need signs. Like, BEWARE ANIMALS, THERE IS GLASS HERE. DO NOT MISTAKE IT FOR CLEAR SPACE AS YOU STARE AT YOUR TRUE LOVE LIKE A STALKER.

**"'Cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker.**  
**Is that so wrong?**  
**Is it so wrong**  
**That you make me strong?" **

No, it's not wrong, I think. Sam and Emily have the same relationship. And Jared and Kim. And Embry and... what's her name? Nothing seems to matter when I'm creeping on the most beautiful girl in the whole world. She's more beautiful that Emma Watson, Mariah Carey, Taylor swift, Selena Gomez- everyone.

Damnit, she's more beautiful than any vampire I've ever seen, it's almost surreal.

**"Think of**  
**How much**  
**Love that's been wasted."**

One sided love affairs never last. It's just wasted love, love that can only be used to exploit weaknesses. You're so insecure, because they'll never love you back. Love is just wasted because the people you try to love hurt you. Not this love, I know that. Love on Earth is so little, it can't be wasted on imaginary people, people who can't love you, because of various reasons.

**"People**  
**Always**  
**Trying to escape it.**  
**Move on to stop their heart breaking.**  
**But there's nothing I'm running from.**  
**You make me strong."**

I'm never going to run, because you'll make me strong. I'll never have to run, because of the strength I've gotten by just looking into your eyes. I got her soul, because eyes are the windows to the soul. Look in my eyes and hear what I'm saying, because my eyes speak louder than my words ever will.

People try to run, try to escape from love, because they don't want to get heart broken. That's horrible.

**"I'm sorry if I say, "I need you."**  
**But I don't care,**  
**I'm not scared of love.**  
**'Cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker.**  
**Is that so wrong?**  
**Is it so wrong?**

**So, baby, hold on to my heart, oh, oh.**  
**Need you to keep me from falling apart.**  
**I'll always hold on.**  
**'Cause you make me strong."**

I'll always hold on to her hand, every step of the way. I'll sleep under her window, just to get some interaction. Even if she hates me. I will always hold her hand. When she's angry, I want me to be the first one she'd call, even if her fury is directed at me.

I need her to keep me from falling apart, shattering in the pressure life put on me. I need her to pick up the pieces, when she's not there to be the glue.

**"I'm sorry if I say, "I need you."**  
**But I don't care.**  
**I'm not scared of love.**  
**'Cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker.**  
**Is that so wrong?**  
**Is it so wrong?"**

Is it so wrong that I need you, because I'm weak without you? Is it so wrong that now that I met you, I'm nothing without. Maybe half a man, half a heart. Half an arrow in my chest.

I wasn't anything before the beautiful chestnut haired girl, anyway, now that I think about it. How is it bad, that I'm "WHIPPED", Paul, if she makes me better? If she's the only reason my hearts still beating, my lungs are still breathing?

**"I'm sorry if I say, "I need you."**  
**But I don't care,**  
**I'm not scared of love.**  
**'Cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker.**  
**Is that so wrong?**  
**Is it so wrong**  
**That you make me strong?**

**I'm sorry if I say, "I need you."**  
**But I don't care,**  
**I'm not scared of love.**  
**'Cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker.**  
**Is that so wrong?**  
**Is it so wrong**  
**That you make me strong?"**

* * *

_I don't own Strong, by One Direction. I don't own any werewolves either, although I wish I did. Werewolves are like the epitome of hotness. Look it up in the dictionary, and there they will be. _

_When I look into your eyes, I don't just see the you today. I see the you today, the you yesterday before you met me, the you tomorrow, and the eyes of our not-yet-but-maybe-soon family. I love you. I love you. Yodel~_


End file.
